No Other
by ILuvGloomyBears
Summary: Luna is known as the "Bad Girl", and when her best friend Kang- Dae moves away, she can't control her temper. When she learns that her mother has TB and cancer, and a new student in her class, will she be able to cope with her mom and forget Kang-Dae?
1. Chapter 1

No Other

-Kang-Dae, 9/2

Hey! School starts next week (GEH!), and I know that we won't be able to see each other during the year due to your new school… and town… and country. So I was wondering if you wanted to get together before then… before you leave. I'm really going to miss you! Who's gonna help me with new master plans for school disruption! Who am I gonna spend detention with now! Guess I'll have to find someone new to hang out with now… that's gonna be hard considering my reputation… Hope you take the advantage to see me! - Luna

…..

MORNING ANNOUNCEMENTS

Welcome back to Morning Sunshine High! This is principal Mi speaking on this gorgeous September morning. In your home bases, you should have received a list of all the clubs available for you students to join. I hope you take advantage of the choices.

There will be a meeting for all of the freshmen in the cafeteria at 10:15 this morning, all must be present.

Hot meals will not be available to you until next week, so please bring your own lunches and dinners (if you are in a club).

When the first period bell rings, will Luna, you know which one, please come to my office. Thank you.

Have a great first day!

….

There where snickers all throughout Luna's home base.

"Hey Luna," a guy sitting behind her slapped her shoulder, "What did you do? We haven't been in school for half an hour and you're already getting called down to the office? That's hysterical."

Luna stood up and faced the boy, gripping his desk. Luna looked pretty scary. She had mid length straight black hair that brushed over her eyes accompanied by really intense black eyes. She had a chain earring on her left ear, also double piercings on both ears. She didn't wear the skirt, she wore pants and black Champion sneakers, as well and the collared shirt with tie. She had to have the uniform specialized because she would look too much like a guy, so the shirt is more slim fitting, as well as the pants.

"Where you talking to me, shortie?" Luna asked, gritting her teeth. When she stood strait, she was easily 5"9.

The guy who criticized her stood up as well, but was a couple inches shorter. There was laughter from the back of the class.

"Yeah, I was talking to you. You got a problem?" he said, giving her a shove.

"Big mistake. You think you're a tough guy, huh?" she said, raising her voice, as well as her fist. Instead of hitting him with her fist, she kicked him really hard in the stomach. She then gripped her left fist with her right and brought her left elbow down on his head, drawing blood. The guy staggered back, then toppled over into the desks behind him, gasping for air.

Luna smirked. "You shouldn't mess with me." She picked up her chair which as fallen in the 'fight' and put her hands in her pockets. "I think you should take him to the nurse." She said, turning around the group of guys who crowded around the guy who had fallen.

She started for the door when somebody yelled, "Did you beat him up to take your anger out! Is it because Kang-Dae left!" Luna flinched at the name, and her eyes blurred with tears.

"Don't talk about him like you knew him!" She said, turning around. A tear dripped down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away. When the people in the room saw the tear, they all ran to their seats, except the group of guys. She turned and ran for the door, and didn't look back.

Luna grabbed her back pack from the hooks outside, and ran for the entrance of the school.

"Luna, where do you think you're going?" said a voice from behind her.

Luna stopped running but kept walking, almost disregarding the voice.

"Do you know who's talking to you?" the voice asked.

"Yes, I do know, Principal. Leave me the hell alone. I didn't do anything!" she yelled, stopping and turning her head.

"I never said you did anything. I said I just wanted to see you in my office." Principal Mi said calmly. Mi was about 32 and had a strong build. He wore 'in-style' glasses and suits. He had mid-length brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black suite and shirt with a white tie.

"You could've sent a note instead of making the announcement. Did you want to humiliate me on the first day of school!" she asked, raising her voice.

Mi walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. As he did, she started to tear up again. "I just wanted to talk to you about Kang- Dae. I know-"

She cut him off, "I don't want to talk about him. That's it. I've already forgotten." Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence, and she was still dripping.

"I don't think you have. You've always thought of him as a friend, right? But you started to fall in love with him, am I correct?" he asked. Luna stayed silent. This bastard didn't even know a quarter of the story. "You can't really hide it when you're crying." He said, taking out a tissue and trying to hand it to her.

Luna took the tissue and continued to walk, and when she passed a garbage, she tossed it out. "I don't need you to tell me who I love. I know for myself, as well as my heart. Not some stuck up principal who hasn't had a girlfriend since 7th grade." She said, and walked out the doors onto the school steps.

"Where are you going to go?" Mi asked, but she kept on walking down the steps. When she got to the bottom, she sprinted.

When she got far enough from the school, she sat down under a tree, loosened her tie and pulled out her iPod. She stuck the black and white ear buds into her ears and blasted Super Junior Don't Don. She reached into her bag and pulled out a pack of gum and popped a couple pieces of watermelon mango into her mouth. While she chewed, she thought. Why did Mi say "Where are you going to go?" She had a house and parents… What the hell?

After about half an hour, she got up and brushed off her pants. She picked up her bag and slung it over one shoulder and continued to walk. She looked up and saw a pair of butterflies float over her head and she smiled. She passed a garbage and spit out her tasteless gum into it. She reached into her bag and grabbed her iPod out of the pocket. She attempted to change the song but it slipped out of her hands and fell to the ground.

"Dammit…" Luna said under her breath. She picked it up and put the ear buds back into ears. When she heard the song that was playing, she started to cry. The song was Super Junior It's You. That used to be Kang- Dae's favorite song. It was the first song of SuJu that he had played for her. That was the first time he kissed her…

She took a seat on the bench next to the trash can and put her head in her hands, looking at the ground. She didn't change the song; she listened to it and lipped the lyrics.

Oh nan, geu nuga nuga mworaedo naneun sangwan obgado  
Geu nuga nuga yokhaedo nomanbarabun dago  
Na dashi taeor nandedo ojik noppunirago  
(Jakku jakku) shigani heullodo

She loved the translation… it filled her with thousands of emotions at the same time… she was always amazed at how part of a song can do that to you…

Oh when you tell me you love me  
When you tell me thousands and millions of times  
Even when my heart sets on fire, my dry lips wear out  
Even when I'm born again, it's still only you  
(Still Still) Even as time goes by

On the ground below her, a small damp spot had formed because of her tears. She lifted her head and wiped them away, wishing she could do the same about the memory of Kang-Dae. She got up from the bench and started to walk away, only to be followed by a squirrel. She removed one ear bud and turned around, to see that the squirrel was on top of her right sneaker. She slowly bent down and put a finger to the small animal's head.

"Hey there, little guy. I don't have anything for you." She said, moving to under his chin. She slid her bag off her shoulder and reached inside. "Oh wait! I think I have something…" she said as she pulled out a zip-lock bag. The contents where a turkey and cheese sandwich on white bread. She opened the bad and ripped off a piece of the bread and held it out for the animal. "Here you go. Take it." She said, offering it with a slight push of her hand. The squirrel grabbed it with his small paws and gnawed on it, making many crumbs. When he finished the piece, he ate the crumbs from her sneaker, and jumped up her pant leg to her shoulder. She started laughing.

"What do you want? More bread?" she asked it, taking another piece from the bag. The animal grabbed it in delight and started to much. "Want to come home with me for a little bit?" she asked the creature, scratching his head. She swore he nodded his head. "Ok then! Let's go home!" she said happily.

When she got to her house, she sighed. The drive way was empty. Of course it was, because she had left before first period. Her house was fairly large, painted with white and light yellow paint. She walked up the paved stairs to the door. She reached into her front pocket and pulled out the keys. She unlocked the door and walked into the air-conditioned house. She kicked off her sneakers and jumped on the couch. She sighed and took off her tie and undid the buttons on her shirt. She reached to her head and brushed the hair out of her eyes. Something brushed her feet; her cat.

"Hey Ilmol, you hungry? Oh… don't eat the squirrel, alright? I'll get you something." Luna said, rising from the couch. She moaned… how much she just wanted to sit there and do nothing. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a fresh salmon.

"You want this? I know you do." She said, teasing Ilmol (sunset). She was swinging the fish up and down over his head. The cat, attempting to grab it, went on his hind legs and tried to bat it down with its paws. Luna laughed. "I love it when you do that!" she said, scratching his ear. She took the fish over to the sink and washed it, and then she pulled out a knife from the drawer below the sink. She walked over to the counter and placed the salmon on a cutting bored, while Ilmol followed close behind. She slid the knife, with much skill, under the skin of the fish, taking off the inedible parts and throwing it in the trash. She then cut of the head and cut the fish into smaller chunks. "There's gonna be a lot of left over… maybe I'll make something…" Luna actually liked to cook, and she was very good at it to. Most of the time, her mom would be too lazy to cook, so she did it.

Luna reached into the cabinet above her head and grabbed the cat dish. She took five pieces of the salmon and placed them into the dish. She bent down and put the bowl on the floor and watched now her only friend eat. She turned around to see her other furry friend on the counter, attempting to open a box of crackers. Luna smiled and got up.

"You want some? I'm glad you came home with me." she grabbed the box and opened it. She pulled out a couple crackers and placed them on the counter for the squirrel to eat.

"Wait, I have a really good idea." Said as she opened another cabinet. She reached into it and pulled out a plastic bear of honey. She grabbed a cracker from the box and put some honey on it, then gave it to the squirrel. He grabbed it and took a lick of the honey, then munched on the cracker. He continued to do that until the cracker and honey where all gone. When Luna looked over her shoulder, she burst into joyful laughter. The animal had a small beard of cracker crumbs and honey, and he was trying to scrape it off.

She went to get a couple of wet paper towels when the telephone rang. She hated that sound. It was an annoying digital beep… that pierced your brain, that could eventually drive a person insane. She jogged over to the phone, and answered.

PHONE CONVERSTAION

L- Hello?

Voice- Yes, is this Luna?

L- Yes. This is she. Who is this?

M- It's your principal.

L- What do you want. I'm really not in the mood to talk to you right now. I'm going to hang up the phone in two seconds. Tell me what you want and fast.

M- I wanted to ask you a couple questions, look outside.

Luna put the phone on the counter and walked over to the front door. She saw black Mercedes parked in the drive, and a man next to it, waving at her. When she saw who it was, she slammed the door and locked it. She then ran to all of the windows and closed the blinds and locked them. The man was Mi. He was at her house, waving to her as if he was some lost relative or something. She ran back to the phone and said:

L- Why are you in front of my house! I can call the police.

M- Why would you do that? What accusation could you use?

L- I can say you are a stalker, a peto principal who follows his female students home… things like that.

M- I have to talk to you about your mother. Please let me in.

L- My mother? What about her?

M- Let me in and I'll tell you.

Luna couldn't refuse. She went to the door and opened it, only to see Mi standing right there. She let him in and pointed to the couch. He moved over and took a seat, crossing his legs and reclining, almost as if he owned the house.

"What did you want to tell me about my mother?" Luna said, taking the seat across from him. She started at him with a real intensity, and she started to sweat. She heard a scurry and before she could say anything, the squirrel leaped into her arms and took a seat on her shoulder.

"What the hell? Why do you have that… rodent in your house? On you shoulder?" Mi said, sitting up.

"My cat and this animal are my only friends now. Deal with it, because this isn't your house." Luna answered, growing more impatient. "Now, what about my mother?"

"Right. You remember how your mother had tuberculosis three years ago?" Mi asked, reclining again.

"Yeah, well what about it. That was three years ago. This is today." Luna said with even more impatience.

"Well, it's come back, and it's even worse. And the doctors also found a tumor in her head. They say that it is cancerous." Mi said. He has zero sympathy in his voice. None.

"When did they find this out! Why didn't I know before now!" Luna yelled. She got up from her seat and ran to the door. She got her sneakers on, but Mi grabbed her shoulder.

"The doctors found out because this morning when your mother was going to work, she crashed her car." Mi said. "Your mother is at Yang hospital. That's way too far for you to walk. Please, let me take you there."

Luna collapsed in tears. This day really sucked. "Please, get me there fast. Please!" she pleaded.

Luna practically leapt down the stairs into Mi's car. They rode to the hospital in silence, and when they got there, Luna didn't even wait for him to park the car. She jumped out of the car and through the doors. She ran up to the desk and yelled at the woman who was there.

"Where is Misty! Misty Yao! Tell me!" She was streaming tears.

"Um, please give me a second." The woman quickly typed the name into the computer and answered: "Your… mother? She is in the east wing, room 1265."

"Thank you!" Luna yelled over her shoulder. She sprinted down the hallway, past nurses, doctors, and janitors. She made a right turn and rand to the end of the hallway to her mother's room. When she walked in, she saw her mother, like how she had been three years ago; hooked into innumerable machines and IV's left and right. Her mother was on the oxygen, and yet her breathing was still labored. Luna started to tear again. She slowly walked over to her almost lifeless mother and lightly moved her hand over her head.

"Hey mom, it's me, Luna." She said, gripping her hand. Her mother slowly turned her head and looked at her with bloodshot eyes that where halfway closed. She smiled limply

"Hey honey. Guess we won't go bowling tonight, huh?" she said, but she started to go into a hysterical coughing fit. A nurse came into the room and the sound.

"Hello. You must be her daughter. I'm Yuki, your mother's nurse. You should be wearing a mask and gloves, just to keep your germs to yourself, and to keep her germs away from you." The young nurse said. She had light brown wavy hair past her shoulders and dark brown eyes. She had a soft face, and a long body, that made her look like a model.

Luna walked over to the small sink in the corner and pressed the foot pedal and used the foam soap to wash her hands. She then grabbed a couple paper towels and dried her hands. Then Yuki came over and handed her a pair of medical examination gloves.

"If you could come out for a second, I would like to tell you her condition." Yuki said and led Luna out of the room.

"You may need this." Yuki said, handing Luna a tissue, and she nodded.

"I'm sure that Mr. Mi told you, bur your mother tuberculosis has come back. When we found her at the car accident scene, there where multiple tissues with blood on them, and I'm sure that if you went home you would find many more."

"Why didn't she tell me… why!" Luna asked herself, as well as Yuki.

Yuki gripped Luna's shoulder and continued. "We also found a tumor in her head, and it is cancerous, and we started chemo treatment right away. Also, there are multiple IV's for the TB treatment, and we took blood tests to see how advanced and how long she has had it." Yuki lifted Luna's chin and looked her straight in the eyes. " Your mother will pull through. I remember when she was here three years ago. She was a strong woman, and she is a strong woman." Luna pulled away from her gaze and walked back over to her mother.

"Mom, they started the treatment right away. That's why there are so many IV's and things around. I'll be right here if you need me, ok?" She pulled a chair over to her mother's bedside, and gripped her hand.

"Luna, can you give me some water… I'm so thirsty." Her mother asked, in barely a whisper. Luna nodded and got a cup and filled it, and put a straw. She help the straw up to her mother's mouth so she could drink. After she pulled the cup away, her mother started coughing again, but this time, blood dripped from in-between her lips. Luna quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped it from her lips and as best as she could from the sheets.

"I'm so sorry, Luna. I should have told you…" her mother said, a tear dripped from her left eye.

"Hmmm… maybe you should have, huh?" Luna said, tearing her self.

"Umm… Luna, visiting hours are over… I'm really sorry, but you're going to have to leave now." Yuki said, waving her over.


	2. Chapter 2

"If you could come out for a second, I would like to tell you her condition." Yuki said and led Luna out of the room.

"You may need this." Yuki said, handing Luna a tissue, and she nodded.

"I'm sure that Mr. Mi told you, bur your mother tuberculosis has come back. When we found her at the car accident scene, there where multiple tissues with blood on them, and I'm sure that if you went home you would find many more."

"Why didn't she tell me… why!" Luna asked herself, as well as Yuki.

Yuki gripped Luna's shoulder and continued. "We also found a tumor in her head, and it is cancerous, and we started chemo treatment right away. Also, there are multiple IV's for the TB treatment, and we took blood tests to see how advanced and how long she has had it." Yuki lifted Luna's chin and looked her straight in the eyes. " Your mother will pull through. I remember when she was here three years ago. She was a strong woman, and she is a strong woman." Luna pulled away from her gaze and walked back over to her mother.

"Mom, they started the treatment right away. That's why there are so many IV's and things around. I'll be right here if you need me, ok?" She pulled a chair over to her mother's bedside, and gripped her hand.

"Luna, can you give me some water… I'm so thirsty." Her mother asked, in barely a whisper. Luna nodded and got a cup and filled it, and put a straw. She help the straw up to her mother's mouth so she could drink. After she pulled the cup away, her mother started coughing again, but this time, blood dripped from in-between her lips. Luna quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped it from her lips and as best as she could from the sheets.

"I'm so sorry, Luna. I should have told you…" her mother said, a tear dripped from her left eye.

"Hmmm… maybe you should have, huh?" Luna said, tearing her self.

"Umm… Luna, visiting hours are over… I'm really sorry, but you're going to have to leave now." Yuki said, waving her over.

"Mom, I have to go. The visiting hours ended. I'll be back tomorrow, ok?" Luna said, she kissed two fingers than put it to her mother's forehead, then headed for the door.

"I'm so sorry, but-" Yuki tried to say, but Luna ran down the hallway and out of the hospital. When she came out of the sliding doors, Mi was waiting for her. She stepped off the curb and into the backseat.

"I saw her earlier today, after you ran out of the school, and I meant to tell you sooner but.." Mi was talking, but Luna wasn't listening. She was listening to her iPod and staring out the window. Her mind was racing. How could she have not noticed? Her mother had gotten paler over the past week and her appetite had gone down. She was mentally beating her behind, scolding her self for not saying anything sooner. This was pretty much her fault… what a lousy daughter.

When they pulled up to her house, it was already dark. Mi got out of the car and opened the door for her. She stepped out and took the steps two at a time to the door.

"Why are you following me? You took me to the hospital and I thank you, but now what do you want? You think I should give you a reward or something?" Luna said, annoyed.

"I have to talk to you about some other things as well. Please let me in." he said.

Luna sighed and let him into her house once again. He took the same place on the couch as he had before and she walked into the kitchen. Ilmol greeted her with a couple "meows" and she returned the greeting with a couple strokes on the head. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a container of iced tea and poured her self a glass. She grabbed another glass and poured Mi some too… even though she didn't want to. She then went over to the cabinet and pulled out a box of crackers and laid some out onto a plate.

She walked out of the kitchen and placed the drinks on the table between them, as well as the plate of crackers. "I didn't know you had such good manners, Luna. You didn't seem like the type." Mi said, smirking.

"We're not in school. What me to give your face a makeover? I'm really not in the mood right now." Luna said, taking a seat and she picked up Ilmol and placed him in her lap. "What did you want to talk to me about now?"

Mi leaned over and took a sip of the iced tea, then placed it down again. "There is a new transfer student coming tomorrow, and I want you to be his partner. You know what I mean?"

"I'm not going to school tomorrow. I have to go see my mother." Luna said sternly.

"You have to come to school. Your mother said so. She said that if you visit her when you're supposed to be at school, she will tell the nurses that you can't go into her room. I know that that is very cruel, but she wants you to get an education even when she is in the hospital, your father as well. He's taking off from work to see her and he will text you during the day. I told your teachers that you can answer any phone calls and text messages sent to you during the day." Mi said, drinking more iced tea.

Luna sat there, thinking. Should she go to school and try to get through the day? "What's the guys' name? What do you want me to do with him?" Luna said, stroking Ilmol's head.

"His name is Yesung. What I want you to do is make sure he makes friends and gets along with everyone. Also to make sure that he's getting in his assignments and gets to class on time. Is that too much to ask?" Mi said, raising an eyebrow.

"Geh… do it… only because you're pretty much forcing me to. Now can you leave?" Luna said, pointing to the door.

"Yes, I can. And I gave Yesung your email, so I think he sent you something. See you tomorrow." Mi said, walking out the door. Luna closed the door behind him and leaned against it, sighing. "How did things get so messed up so fast?" she asked herself. She went down to the basement (her room), and got into her pajamas. She then grabbed her laptop and began clicking through her email. She saw something with the name Yesung and clicked on it. It read:

Hi! Luna, right? Mr. Mi told me pretty much all about you, and you seem… interesting. He told me about your mom, and about your friend, and I'm really sorry to hear that. Here is a song that may cheer you up: Super Junior Miracle. He told me that you liked Super Junior, so I looked into them. My sister likes them, and I heard a couple of their songs. Then I found out that one of the guys is named Yesung. He has a pretty good voice. The video for the song is pretty funny too… hope you like it. See you tomorrow then. –Yesung I_-

"A wink? He must be dreaming if he thinks I'll be pretty." Luna said to herself. She didn't bother to reply, so she opened an internet window and searched up the song. When it started playing, she then looked up the lyrics:

Life couldn't get better  
Life couldn't get better  
'Til now, the time without you in my life was full of darkness (without you baby)  
But ever since I've met you, my life's been like a dream (baby)  
When I first saw you (first saw you) a miracle (a miracle)  
I felt the miracle, it was you  
Life couldn't get better (hey~)  
I'll hold you in my arms and fly  
We'll fly towards the blue moon (ho~)  
I'll kiss you when you're sleeping  
Life couldn't get better (hey~)  
Open your heart and take my hand  
Life couldn't get better  
You've changed my ordinary life (a holiday)  
And all the people in the world look happy (I wanna thank you baby)  
When I first saw you (first saw you) a miracle (a miracle)  
I felt the miracle, it was you  
Life couldn't get better (hey~)  
I'll hold you in my arms and fly  
We'll fly towards the blue moon (ho~)  
I'll kiss you when you're sleeping  
Life couldn't get better (hey~)  
Open your heart and take my hand  
Life couldn't get better  
(Life couldn't get better)  
When I first saw you, a miracle (a miracle)  
I love you baby and I'm never gonna stop  
Life couldn't get better (hey~)  
I'll hold you in my arms and fly  
We'll fly towards the blue moon (ho~)  
I'll kiss you when you're sleeping  
Life couldn't get better (hey~)  
Open your heart and take my hand  
Life couldn't get better (hey~)  
I'll hold you in my arms and fly  
We'll fly towards the blue moon (ho~)  
I'll kiss you when you're sleeping  
Life couldn't get better (hey~)  
Open your heart and take my hand  
Life couldn't get better

"How is this supposed to make me feel better?" she questioned. She closed her laptop and climbed into her floor bed. "Ilmol, c'mere!" Luna yelled up the stairs. He came running, followed by the squirrel. "Hey. I have to name you. How about Bulhaeng (bad luck)? Because it seems like you brought it to me?" she said, scratching his head. She turned over and grabbed her laptop. She opened up the video chat and called Kang-Dae, hoping that he would be there. There were a few digital beeps and then a static voice came through.

"Luna? Is that you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Luna smiled and a tear dripped down her cheek, and she flicked it away. "Yeah, it's me." The image started coming through; blurry at first, then it was clear. He was there. He was really there, looking at her over the video, thousands and thousands of miles away. Kang-Dae was really handsome. He had messy black and silver hair and brown eyes. He also had triple piercings on both ears. He was wearing his pajamas to… they had black teddy bears holding chain saws on them.

"How've you been? I just got your letter today. I'm so sorry…" he said.

"Eh…" she said, waving her hand back and forth. "Don't worry about it. So… how's America?" she asked, smirking.

He smiled back. "It's just _wonderful_ darling." He said, trying to sound like a native New Yorker. "They have amazing shopping malls with really in-style clothing. I just got these new booty shorts-" he was cut off by Luna's hysterical laughter. She hadn't laughed so hard in a really long time.

"That's too funny, Kang-Dae. Did they give you an American name?" she asked, wiping a tear from her eye (from laughing to hard).

He frowned. "Yeah. It's a really crappy name. My 'new' name is Kevin. Isn't that _great_?" he said, swing his arm and putting a thumbs up, then shook his head and mouthed the word 'hells no'. Luna started laughing again.

"It's gonna be really different here without you. You know that right?" Luna said, pulling her knees up to her chest and she rested her head in the crook. He gave her that crooked smile that she loved so much.

"Yeah, I know. You still like SuJu?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"'Course I do! I'm really obsessed. I also found B2ST (Beast) and SHINee. Grah! They are so addicting!" she said, smacking her head and making a pained face.

Kang-Dae laughed. Luna picked up her head at the noise. "What's so funny?" she asked getting closer to the camera, but that only made him laugh harder. "There-There's a squirrel on your head." He said, pointed and he fell over. He rolled onto his stomach and started to kick his legs and make insane laughing noises.

Luna picked up her hand and touched her head, and sure enough Bulhaeng was there, twitching his little nose and looking around for where the hysterical laughing could be coming from.

"Oh. Kang-Dae, this is Bulhaeng. He followed me home today." She said, scratching the top of the animals head.

"Really? Why did you name him 'bad luck'?" he asked, fixing his hair.

Luna gave him a small frown. "My mom's TB has come back… and she has cancer." She told him, tears dripping down her cheek.

Kang- Dae gave her a concerned look. "I really wish I was there to wipe your tears." He said. "How is she doing?"

She shook her head.

"I see… what's your dad gonna do?" he asked.

She shrugged, and then wiped her cheeks. "I have no idea. He's never home anyway… He probably could care less." she said. She laid her self out and looked up at the ceiling and sighed. What was her dad going to do?

"I gotta go…" Kang-Dae said, frowning. "My mom says I have a bed time now, because there is a big time difference from Korea."

Luna did a quick flip around and faced the computer screen. "Already? I just started to feel a little better… will you be on tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"Probably not. Got some vandalism to do." He said, winking.

Luna's eyes lit up and she smiled wide. "What time? I'll do it to. I got some spray cans left over from last week." She said.

"Probably 10. Same time, as always. Gotta go." He said again.

"Right." Luna said. Before he logged out, they fist bumped the screen, and Kang-Dae kissed it.

"See ya 'round." He said and gave her that killer wink again, a thumbs up, and then the screen went black.

She smiled and then grabbed her pillow and hugged it tight. She closed her laptop and tossed it to the side. Rolling back and forth from wall to wall, she was hysterical laughing.

"I love you, Kang-Dae." She whispered into her pillow. When she sat up, she stretched and yawned, and looked over at Ilmol, whose head was cocked to one side. Right next to him, Bulhaeng was doing the same. She laughed and grabbed them both. Hugging them close, she moved over to her bed. She pulled the covers close under her chin and closed the light.


	4. Chapter 4

…

MORNING ANNOUNCEMENTS

Good Morning! It's already the second day of school, and there are still over 120 days left! I hope that you use every day to your advantage.

I hope that all of the freshmen are finding Ying High a great learning environment, and I hope that you know that my office is always open for opinions and ideas for how we can make the school better.

Before first period, can Luna and Yesung please come to my office for an official meeting. Just for the students in Luna's home base, she's not in trouble.

Have a great day!

…

Luna rose from her seat and placed her hands in her pockets. She turned around to face the guy who she beat up, and smirked at him. He had a bandage on his head and a couple on his face. She gave him a wave and walked out of the class.

She rounded a corner and walked into Mi's office. She hated it. It was way too neat, and it was painted an ugly shade of green and had brown lines. There where two wooden chairs where in front of his desk, and one of them was occupied by a person who she assumed was Yesung.

Mi rose from his seat, and the guy sitting across from him did the same. When Yesung turned around, Luna tried not to smile and blush. He was really handsome. He had mid-length black brown hair and black eyes, he also had a couple piercings. He had a strong build and he was fairly tall; a little taller than Luna.

He held out his hand. "Hey. I'm Yesung." He said, smiling. She almost died.

She took his hand and shook; they both had a pretty strong grip. "I'm Luna." She replied, trying to act normal. It was hard to look him straight in the eyes.

"Well! You seem to get along!" said Mi, interrupting the 'moment'. "Both of you can take a seat, and I'm going to tell you what's going to happen." He said, making gestures to the seats.

They sat down, and tried not to yawn while Mi told them about Luna's duties where as a 'buddy' and what he expected. "Now, is everything clear? If there aren't any questions, you can get to class." Mi said, clapping his hands once.

Luna and Yesung both sighed and said, "Yes Principal, there are no questions. Thank you for being so helpful and with all of the new acquired information, we will be able to do a lot better than if we were to go on our own without any instruction." They both looked at each other and laughed a little bit, at the fact that they said all of that at the same time.

"Well, get along. I'll see you after school." He said, walking them to the door.

When they got out of the office, they both leaned against the wall and sighed.

"There's something wrong with that guy." Luna said, running a hand through her hair.

Yesung nodded. "No kidding. I've been here… for not even an hour and that guy already creeps me out." They looked at each other and smirked.

"We should probably get to class." Luna said, getting off the wall pointed her thumb down the hall.

Yesung nodded and they both started down the hallway to the first full day for both of them; the first day of hell.

"Just a question, why do you wear the guy uniform? Not that I care but…" Yesung said, pointing at her clothing.

"I don't know… it's just a lot more comfortable, and I hate wearing short skirts… it will be only, possibly at a party or some other thing that you may see me in a skirt. Most of the time I wear khaki's and a dress shirt." She said, shrugging. "It's just a preference of mine, and my friend influenced me too." She said, smiling and blushed a little bit. "Did Mi tell you?" she asked, giving Yesung a look.

"That your best and only friend moved to America and now you don't have anyone. And he also told me about your mom… he said that I shouldn't bring it up, which I just did." He said, running a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Nah," she gently punched his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. But if I space out or go to the bathroom, you know why." she looked at the ceiling and closed her eyes, trying to fight off the wave of oncoming tears. She turned over to Yesung and tried to smile, but a tear escaped her eye. She quickly brushed it away and walked a little faster to their class.

When they entered their class, the class stared at them. They where waiting to hear where they were, and why they where called down to the office together, but they knew they wouldn't get the answer if they didn't ask. So when the bell rang for lunch, a crowd gathered around only Yesung, not Luna. She knew why, and she quietly walked to the back of the class and opened her back pack. When she opened her bag, she smacked her head.

"Dammit… I forgot my lunch." She said, sighing. "And they don't have lunch here until next week…" She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her forehead. She closed her eyes for a couple seconds and when she opened them, Yesung was sitting across from her, holding out half a sandwich. She raised an eyebrow. "What's this? You're lunch?" she said, sitting up a little bit.

"Yeah, I heard what you said, and I thought that you needed to eat something. Here," he said, moving his hand closer to her. She looked at it longingly, and then looked away.

"I don't want it. It's yours, so you should eat it. I'll grab something after school." She said, leaning back again and looked out the window.

Yesung looked at his watch. "That's in six hours, and I have a feeling that you won't have time after school to get anything. Anyway, I don't need it, I have other stuff." He said, and placed the wrapped up sandwich on her desk. "If you don't eat it, I'll shove it down your throat." He said, and winked.

She blushed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"What do you think? I'm going to literally pick up the sandwich and shove it down your throat, whether you like it or not." He said casually.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I dare you to. I dare you!" she said, smirking. "You won't really do it. I know you… kinda. It doesn't look like something you would do." She picked up the sandwich and threw it back at him.

"Oh really?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "How much you wanna bet?" he said, while throwing the sandwich up and down in one hand.

"Ten bucks you wouldn't even touch my neck. Twenty you won't shove it down my throat, whether I like it or not." She said, raising her hands and crossing her legs. "I've got all day if you need." She said and picked up a book that was on the desk.

Yesung stopped tossing the sandwich and unwrapped it. He threw the foil on the ground and walked over to Luna, who sat up. She looked at him and he looked at her. In a second, his hand was around her neck and he was trying to get her mouth open. Luna, trying to fight back, grabbed his hand and tried to take them off her face. She used her other hand to pry his fingers loose and to take his hand off. She succeeded and stood up.

"Guess I owe you ten. You didn't get any in my mouth." She said, wiping her mouth. She shook her head. "I can't believe you did that… that's kinda immature." She said, handing him a ten dollar bill while she passed him. He smirked and turned around.

"Better get used to it. That's my middle name, 'immature'." He said and winked again.

When the day was over, Luna ran down the steps of her school and ran down the street. She reached into her bag and pulled out her cell and iPod. She put her cell phone in her pocket and put her ear buds in. She chose Super Junior Sorry, Sorry Answer. That song really calmed her down, and got her mind off things.

She was about ten minutes away from the hospital and still running when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around fast to see who it was, and then sighed. It was Yesung.

"What the hell do you want… I'm kinda in a hurry because tonight I have to do something… and what smells so good?" she said, sniffing the air. She removed one ear bud and was circling Yesung when she pointed to his bag. "Open it, now." She ordered, trying not to drool. Yesung was right, she wouldn't have time to get anything and she wouldn't be able to hold out. She took and knee and grabbed her head.

"Here, can you at least take this?" Yesung said, holding out a box.

Pizza… "Is that… p-pizza?" Luna said, slowly raising her head. She reached out her arm and then pretended to die. She flipped over into her back and stuck her tongue out to one side. She then reached up into the air. "I guess for once… I-I won't be able to make it…" she said in a weary voice, and then her head rolled. "Erk-!" she grunted.

Yesung had taken a seat on her stomach and started to eat one of the slices of pizza from the box. He was making exaggerated eating noises. "Erm… nom nom nom! This pizza is _so_ good! Uhn… NOM NOM NOM!" he said, eating it right in front of her face.

"Erk… you're heavier than you think…" she moaned. She tried to sit up, but his weight pushed her down. "Is that all you, or is that part of your bag? You feel like 500 pounds!" she said, sighing and breathing hard.

~~SHOVE~~

"Geck! What the-" Yesung said. Luna and flung him off her about three feet away from where she was plastered to the ground. She was now crawling after him like a rabid beast. Yesung tried to scramble up, but failed. She jumped, and knocked him onto his back. She started down at him with her intense black eyes; they said 'gimme the pizza or you die'.

"Here! Take it, but don't kill me. I would've given you a piece anyway…" he mumbled. "Now, can you get off of me?"

Luna got up and grabbed the pizza box from the ground. She opened it and tore into one of the slices. "Crap! I completely forgot!" she yelled, turning and running. "I have to go to the hospital!" she yelled back and Yesung. She dropped the box into a trash can and turned her head. "Thanks for the pizza!" she said and rounded a corner out of view.

Yesung sighed, "How am I going to last a year with her? I wonder how her other friend did it…" he questioned, running a hand through his hair. "Hm? What's this?" he said, seeing a piece of paper where Luna was 'fake dead'. He walked over to it and picked it up. He unfolded it and read what it said.

KANG-DAE'S NEW CELL NUMBER- 684-372 - Not a real number! I made it up!

"Isn't that her friend? Wow, she's got sloppy hand writing…" he said, folding the paper up again and put it in his pocket. "I should give this guy a call." Yesung said, and walked away.

Luna made her way down the hospital hall to her mothers' room. Before she stepped in, she grabbed a couple of medical gloves and slipped them on. When she walked in, she couldn't even see her mother. Nurses and doctors where crowded around her.

"Mom!" Luna yelled, and ran over to the bed. "What are you doing to her!" she yelled at one of the doctors' who was probing her with a stick. "She's not an animal!" she said, and tried to grab the stick out of the doctor's hand.

The doctor shoved her out of the way. "We are taking some simple tests to see how progressive the TB is. Don't worry." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She brushed him off. "Then why are there so many doctor's and nurses in here! That's just gonna make her more sick!" she said, taking off her tie.

"Sorry, but we're going to have to ask you to leave." Said a strong male nurse, grabbing her arm.

"I'm not going anywhere. She's my mother, and I have to see her. Where's my father?" she said, looking around the crowded room.

"Your father was smart and listened to us when we asked him to leave, and now you should do the same." The man said, and led her out of the room

When Luna got out of the hospital, Yesung was standing at the entrance, leaning on the wall.

"That was short. Here, you left your bag." He said, holding out her black sling bag.

She sighed, "Thanks, I was wondering where I had left it." She replied, grabbing it from him. She reached inside and took out a pack of gum. "Want some?" she said, offering him a couple pieces, and threw a couple pieces in her mouth.

"Sure. So… wanna do homework together? I'm completely clueless about everything." He said, taking the gum.

"Yeah… I guess so." She said, and took out her iPod. "Wanna listen?" she said, offering him an ear bud.

"What do you have?" he said, and put it in his ear. "Let me guess… Super Junior?"

She smiled and played No Other. "Yep… but I also got MBLAQ, SHINee, and Big Bang, and I think some 2PM too." She said, turning the volume up. She looked at him. "Last night, I got your email, and how is that song… Miracle is it? How is that supposed to cheer me up? It says, 'Life couldn't get better". I want it to _get_ better." She said, blowing a bubble.

"You'll see," he said, slapping her shoulder. "You'll see."

When they approached her house, Luna grabbed Yesung and ran behind a bush.

"Tch… what the hell!" he said, rubbing his head.

"Sorry, but see that black car in the drive way? That's Mi's car, and he's waiting for me to get home." She explained.

Yesung stared blankly at her, and then his eyes got wide. "That means he's a stalker!" he yelled.

"Ssshhh! You want him to notice us! We have to stay here until he leaves, and then we can go." She said. She sighed, and raised her head a little bit out of the bush and looked towards Mi. He was standing their, with his hands in his pockets, acting casual. She shook her hand and ducked down again. "That bastard…" she said under her breath.

"Uhn… what!" Luna yelped, rising out of the bushes. It was dark out. The only light was the dim light of the lamp posts on her street. "Yesung! Yesung!" she said, shaking him.

"Hmm? What? Did we fall asleep?"


End file.
